Tale of a stolen heart
by Evangella Akriti
Summary: Jacob tells about his life love,relationships,hurt,betrayal in form of a poem.


_**this is a song-fic in Jacob's pov about his first crush/love leah clearwater and what ups and down his life went through and how bella came in his life. Different ending than that in book. for all blackwater fans.**_

DISCLAIMER:SM owns twilight, i own nothing but the ending that i wished should have happened.

******_Tale of a stolen heart_**

**_I was six when my mother died _**

**_She came to me and made me feel relieved_**

**_I was seven when I first asked her out_**

**_Gave her promise to clear her doubt_**

**_I was eight when we went on a play date_**

**_I gave her a ride on my skate_**

**_I was nine when we kissed first time_**

**_She sang me my best rhyme_**

**_I was ten when I fought for her oh so tight_**

**_That was my first fight to keep her forever alright_**

**_I loved her then I love her now _**

**_I have to have her anyhow_**

**_I was eleven when SHE came_**

**_Caused distruction in our mane_**

**_I was twelve when occurred distrust _**

**_Many boys had in her interest_**

**_I was thirteen when one caught her eye _**

**_It felt to me like I could die_**

**_All my promises were intact broken were those of her's_**

**_That was when I first time cursed_**

**_I was fourteen when she broke all her ties _**

**_Didn't she knew with her was where my heart lies_**

**_She took my heart with her _**

**_I was just a soulless monster_**

**_I was fifteen when my friends got me healed_**

**_Showed me a way for life to lead_**

**_I was sixteen when my whole world shifted_**

**_Shadows were all over crypted_**

**_SHE had come back in my life _**

**_Like a silent ocean having a tide_**

**_But SHE too choose someone over me_**

**_He was my arch enemy_**

**_I told HER she would loose everything_**

**_But SHE still choose him over anything_**

**_I forced HER to kiss me _**

******_SHE broke her hand to hit me_**

**_All SHE thought was that she broke my heart but she can't break something I didn't had_**

**_So I can't say that I am mad_**

**_Deep down I knew that I would love her always _**

**_Maddening then any craze_**

**_No matter how much I use HER as distraction_**

**_She would always have a place in my heart even if it was a fraction_**

**_She was my warrior princess and I her prince _**

**_She looked a site in those jeans_**

**_What happened next shook my sight_**

**_Oh holy ! she burst out of those and stood in fright_**

**_Oh irony , she was a chosen one_**

**_Her shock like none_**

**_I wished to take all her pain _**

**_But knew very well it had no gain_**

**_What was done was done_**

**_She was a chosen one_**

**_Not a single tear slid hear eye_**

**_Even when she saw her father die_**

**_Our was the one for whom she left me first_**

**_All she had in him was distrust_**

**_She was a mess_**

**_Thanks to him who else_**

**_He who left her for her cousin never understood her pain_**

**_He had left her when there was nothing to gain_**

**_I made the mistake of choosing HER , staying far from her pain_**

**_My mind focused on what I couldn't gain_**

**_I knew if I let HER go this time like my first love she'll be never mine_**

**_I chose to play a lost battle for a long time_**

**_SHE went with my enemy leaving me all shaken _**

**_While she was at my side all broken_**

**_Then came time when I broke all ties to protect her dying soul_**

**_My heart leapt with joy when she joined my pack and made me whole_**

**_I asked her to go back though it killed me_**

**_She stayed by my side when I was considered a traitor, a enemy_**

**_I was joyful though she said it was for her brother_**

**_But doesn't make me bother_**

**_We spent time together protecting the enemy_**

**_Oh how much I wanted to ask her to marry me_**

**_When she told me she loved me _**

**_I did asked her to marry me_**

**_I loved her then I love her now_**

**_I had her I don't know how_**

**_I was seventeen when I imprinted it was then my world came crashing down_**

**_All she had was a frown_**

**_I promised her I'll be at her side_**

**_It would be her who'll be my bride_**

**_It was then those Italians came_**

**_After they went strengthened my claim_**

**_All my imprint wanted me to be a protector_**

**_Not only to her but to the treaty a respecter_**

**_I was eighteen when I completely broke free to live my life happily_**

**_Like how it was meant to be_**

**_I was nineteen when we got married_**

**_And as you all know _**

**_FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN COMES MAN WITH BABY CARRIAGE_**

******_THE END_**

**please review...**


End file.
